Lava Shrine
The Lava Shrine is an arena in Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance. It takes place inside a hollow volcano located in Outworld. Inside the shrine, there is an altar with dragon-like wings. History In here, generations of guardians called the Lava Shrine Priests, dedicated to protect and care for this last known dragon egg, were also descendants of a group of royal Outworld mystics whose only loyalty and faith belongs to the legendary Dragon King. After his death, Onaga's holy men then hid the egg, and traveled to the molten cavern of this hollow volcano in Outworld, and chose it as the right location for the egg, other then the old Sarna Ruins because of its unstable conditions. While they arrived there, they placed the sacred dragon egg in the globe on the altar and they guard this shrine and protected the egg ever since. They long waited for the return of the Dragon King upon the hatching of the dragon egg before they died. Centuries later, it finally than be isolated and abandoned, and the Great Dragon egg itself was left without its guardians. The Vampiress Nitara came to this particular location with the aid of the cyborg ninja Cyrax in her desperate search of a mysterious, magic orb that'll free her people from Shao Kahn's cruel iron fist. Since Cyrax possess a strong, cybernetic armored body that can withstand such intense heat, she sends him down into molten depths to locate it. The enormous heat of pressure burned out Cyrax's sensors almost immediately as he cast out blindly within the infernal pit to search of the Portal Sphere which he found on a small submerged pedestal beneath the molten depths. As soon he clambered to the surface, Nitara demanded he hand it over to her. Honoring her part of the deal to sends Cyrax back to his Earthrealm home, Nitara then took her crystal necklace in hand and uttered a mystical incantation. A swirling portal opened around Cyrax and he'd about give her a solemn bow before he was swept into the vortex. As the Portal Sphere is in Nitara's possession at last, she raises it above then smash it on the ground, unleashing the immense power trapped within. it exploded away and knocked her unconscious. Her mission was finally fulfilled: Nitara was later awaken in her own native homeland. The firespawn Blaze was too set free from the molten depths by the explosion after years of guarding over the last dragon egg as he continued on his original quest before been subdued and captured by Onaga's holy men. This caused Blaze to be tainted and changing the results of Armageddon. Meanwhile, back at the Lava Shrine in Outworld, the vengeful Raptor Reptile who was upset at Nitara's betrayal still hunting down both her and Cyrax to this crumbling, burning temple and could smell that they both been here recently, despite the strong sulfurous stench filling the chamber. There was no sign of them now, except for some shattered glass shards and a residual trace of strong magical energy. His revenge would have to wait. Suddenly, an expectant hush filled the chamber as energy cascaded around what appeared to be a dragon embryo. The tiny dragon stretched and the egg cracked. A beam of energy ripped out from inside and lanced into Reptile.. His world was filled with a roaring power as his own squamous, reptilian body was twisted an transformed before the cavern came crashing down upon him. Then out of the ashes arose a new creature, yet, this being was a familiar legend that has come home to Outworld. The ancient prophecy has been fulfilled: the Dragon King had returned. Gallery Lava_Shrine_Priests_&_the_Great_Dragon_Egg.jpg|The Great Dragon Egg once protected and worshiped by the Lava Shrine Priests within the Lava Shrine. Cyraxend1.gif|Cyrax hands over the Portal Sphere to Nitara. Reptile_end5.gif|Reptile transformed by an energy from the Great Dragon Egg into the Dragon King. Bio1blaze.png|Lava Shrine in the background in MKU. Category:Locations Category:Arenas Category:Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance Arenas Category:Outworld Locations